According to an increase in a memory capacity of a semiconductor device, a density of the device should be increased in order to enhance a degree of integration per unit area. The density of the device may be increased by decrease a size of each device and narrow a distance between the devices. However, when a size of a horizontal channel semiconductor device is decreased, a length of the channel becomes small and a short channel effect occurs. Therefore, a semiconductor device capable of securing an effective channel length and increasing an operating current by forming a fin in a gate, such as a fin transistor is proposed.